The Drunken mistake
by Tym misery
Summary: GinnyDraco A party in the Slytherin dungeon and some Fire whiskey later turns into one of the biggest mistake so far in ginnys life. WARNING! Lemon. Read and Review... Has been re-done from the start on July 30, 2009! I got rid of old chapters. read
1. ReWritten Prologu

Title: Drunking mistake

Rate: M

Wurnings: Explicive language, Adult content

Authors note: I do not own any of the caracters from this story in any of the chapters J.K Rowling does.

Alright thats it I'm going to start this all over with, from the very start. This one might be a little less detailed and a little weird to read but I hope you still like it...(Faints from working on story to hard)

**Prologue**

Ginny Weasley just could not focus on her Transfiguration work and could not stop fidgeting in her seat. Professor McGonagall kept giving her looks which she merely rolled her eyes at and shook off. It was Halloween day and she and a few friends had managed to get a few bottles of Ogden's Firewhiskey. They planned to drink in the Room of Requirement until they couldn't see straight, Ginny's idea of a perfect night.

Ginny had been needing a night out with her friends for weeks. She'd been going through a rough time lately, she and Ron were constantly fighting and she'd just permanently ended her off and on relationship with Dean Thomas. She needed to just have fun and let loose for once. She was tired of worrying about Death Eater or studying or wondering of what could have been with Harry. She wanted to forget it all and have a good time. A bottle of firewhiskey was perfect for just that.

As soon as the bell for the end of lessons rang Ginny ran out the door, nearly forgetting her bookbag. McGonagall shouted something, but she didn't hear her. She was really in a rush to get ready for that night, she only had a few hours and she wanted to look good. She was running up the Great Straircase towards Gryffindor Tower when a seventh year girl with bushy brown hair and a Head Girl badge on the chest of her robes grabbed her wrist, making her stop and turn.

"Woah, Ginny, slow down." Hermoine told her. "What's the rush?" Ginny tugged at her wrist, but the older girl would not let go.

"Can't talk, I need to go get ready for tonight. Bye!" And with that she freed herself from the other girl's grasp and continued to run up the stairs.

When she arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady she paused. She couldn't remember the password. The Fat Lady looked at her, annoyed, as she racked her brain. After a few minutes Neville Longbottom came through the entrance and she walked into the common room after him.

Ginny went up to the girls' dormitory bathroom and jumped in the shower. After her shower she applied her make-up which consisted of pale pink lipgloss and a small amount of eyeliner. She looked at her reflection in the mirror ;the lipgloss complimented her pale skin and the eyeliner made her big blue eyes stand out. She wrinkled her nose at the freckles sprinkled across her nose. If only there was a spell to get rid of them.

Next, Ginny went into her dormitory to pick out her clothes. She settled on a tight white tank top and blue low rise jeans. She checked out her reflection in her full length mirror on the door. The jeans clunge to her long thin legs and made her rear look good, and she liked how the white tank top made her rather small sized bust look bigger. Satisfied with how she looked she made her way down to the common room with a grin on her face.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" Her brother, Ron shouted at her as she walked down the stairs. His eyes were nearly popping out of his head as he stared at her muggle clothing.

"Oh don't worry ,as soon as I get out of here I'm changing into my tube top and a mini skirt." She told him, her voice oozing with sarcasm which he didn't catch. Harry and Hermoine giggled as Ron's face began to turn scarlet.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY! CHANGE INTO SOMETHING THAT LEAVES A LITTLE MORE TO THE IMAGINATION RIGHT NOW!"

"Naw, I like what I'm wearing." She then walked out the portrait door, slamming it in her shocked brother's face.

Authors note: Review tell me what you think...YEA!


	2. ReWritten Prologu Part 2

Title: Drunking mistake

Rate: M

Wurnings: Explicive language, Adult content

Authors note: I do not own any of the caracters from this story in any of the chapters J.K Rowling does.

Alright I've been told you love it, so I'm going to continue!

**Prologue**

When Ginny got to the Room of Requirement, all her friends were already inside, opening up the bottles. She looked around the room, admiring it's magic. The room was dimly lit with a number of comfy looking couches along the walls. A large shelf was pushed against a wall holding all different kinds of glass bottles.

"This room is amazing!" She exclaimed as she sat down with her friends. Immediately a full shot glass was passed to her. She gladly downed the amber liquid, loving the feel of the burning sensation traveling down her throat. She was determined that tonight would be a good night, and all that firewhiskey was just the thing to do it.

The room was beginning to blur and spin and somehow Ginny's shot glass kept filling itself. Determined to beat whatever magic kept it filled, she continued to down shot after shot. The room which had once held only six people now held close to fifty. People just kept appearing out of nowhere, dancing and downing alcohol. Music was blaring out from the walls, the bass making Ginny want to get up and dance. She was sitting on a couch beside a couple snogging, which didn't seem to bother her in the least. People who's names she couldn't remember kept coming up and talking to her, their words slurred but yet she could understand them perfectly. She was having the best time, her brain having stopped working hours ago. Or was it only a few minutes?

Getting bored with her shot glass constantly refilling itself, Ginny decided to get up and dance. She moved purposely to the large group of people dancing, swaying her hips to the beat of the music. People were dancing all around her, but she didn't pay any attention to them. She laughing and dancing, forgetting all about lessons and Death Eaters, all that rubbish. Tonight was about having fun, afterall, she was a teenager.

From across the room Ginny caught a glimpse of platinum blonde hair. Wondering how the hell Malfoy had managed to find out about her friends' party, she made her way over to him, feeling a sudden urge to take the arrogant prat down a notch.

Malfoy was sitting on a couch by himself, a half empty bottle of Ogden's in his hands. Ginny stormed over to him, wanting nothing more then to slap that dumb looking smirk right off his face. But the closer she got to him, the more attractive he seemed to get. She stopped less than a foot infront of him, forgetting all about words. She stared at his pale pointed face, his silver eyes glazed over. He looked up at her, his smirk turning into a sneer.

"What do you want, Weasley?" He asked, his voice cold and his words slurred.

"Why are you here, Ferret?" She asked, hands on her hips. Her face suddenly felt hot and she became very aware of how low cut her top was.

"Why wouldn't the most attractive and highly superior person in this school be at the best party happening?" He replied, smirking again. Ginny couldn't help but notice how bright his eyes were.

"You're such a git." She told him, rolling her eyes. Even with alcohol in him he was still the same Malfoy.

"And you're a bloodtraitor, so we're even."

"Not even close!" Why did someone who got on her nerves so much have to be so damned good looking?

"Are you going to sit here and be a bitch all night?" He asked her, searching the crowded room for his friends.

"You're the one who started it." Malfoy laughed, irritating her further.

"You're such a child Weasley." He said to her.

"I am not!" Ginny half shouted. There was nothing that annoyed her more then being called a child. She was sixteen for Merlin's sake and it was time she was treated like it.

"What's it gonna take to make you shut up?" Malfoy asked her, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Give me some of that." She said, pointing to the bottle in his hands.

"I don't support minors." Malfoy replied, giving her a look that she couldn't quite read.

"Then I refuse to shut up," Ginny told him. "So, how does it feel being bested by Harry at Quidditch _again_ this year?" And that was all it took. With a groan, Malfoy thrusted his bottle into her hands.

"Easy on that stuff," He said as she put the bottle to her lips. "It's not butterbeer."

"Choke on a spoon." Ginny replied before taking a deep swig of the firewhiskey. Malfoy watched her with wide eyes, not many people he knew could take that much straight firewhiskey all at once. He was impressed.

"Well done Weaselette," He said as she handed him back the bottle which was considerably lighter. "At least you know how to handle your alcohol."

"Would you stop acting like you're so much better then me?" She asked him, beginning to get angry. "You don't even know me."

"Oh but I do," Malfoy told her, smirking. The whole conversation seemed to amuse him. "I know your name's Ginevra but you've preferred Ginny since you could talk. You have six older brothers who are all very well known around the school. You live in what I can only guess to be a broken down home resembling a farm to hold all the kids your parents keep popping out. You've been obsessed with Potter for Merlin knows how long so you do all you can to try and impress him. You're also the only person in your family that has any talent at all, and if you weren't a Weasley and so disgustingly poor, you'd actually be a decent witch. But you are, so you're not."

"See, you think you know everything, but you don't," Ginny said to him, getting more annoyed by the minute. "Ok, so you know a few things about me, and I'll admit, I am pretty curious as to how you know my real name since no one does, not even Harry, but that doesn't give you the right to assume things about me. You don't know how I act or what I do for fun. You have no reason to think you're any better then I am."

"Of course I'm better then you!" Malfoy said with a laugh. "Look at me, I'm rich, I'm unbelievably good looking, I'm intelligent, I'm witty, and let's face it, I'm pretty much a sex god. You can't hold a candle to everything I am." Ginny couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.

"What's so bloody funny?" Malfoy asked with a scowl as Ginny clutched her sides.

"It's just, you're so fucking full of yourself!" Ginny laughed. "I mean, if only you could've heard what you said and how you said it. It was just too much!" Malfoy thought for a moment, going over what he'd just said in his head. He imagined somebody else saying it, like Blaise, and he too couldn't help but burst out laughing.

The two sat there, clutching at their sides and laughing, until Malfoy took a deep swig from his nearly empty bottle, then passed the bottle to Ginny. She took a big drink, the warmth going all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes.

Suddenly, Ginny found herself pulling Malfoy onto the dance floor. Her brain was so cloudy from all the alcohol she'd consumed, she couldn't even comprehend what she was doing. She moved her hips rhythmically to the beat of the music, grinding against Malfoy. The dance floor was getting hotter and hotter as people moved their bodies to the music. She no longer to any notice to any other person on the dance floor, it seemed like it was only her and Malfoy in the room. 

From out of nowhere, a bottle full of a strange, glowing green liquid was passed to her. Without a second thought, she took a deep drink from the bottle then passed it to Malfoy. The liquid tasted the smell she associated with the muggle part of King's Cross, but she didn't let on how much the taste had made her want to vomit. She just kept dancing, grinding even harder into the boy behind her. She was having the time of her life, and she'd be damned if she'd let a disgusting drink ruin it for her.

Authors note: Review tell me what you think...Oh and trust me I'm going to make you wait for the next part of the Prologu! This things going great and we haven't even finished the prologu yet...YEA!


	3. Drunken Mistake

Title: Drunking mistake

Rate: M

Alright I'm feeling Xtremely generous today, so here is the rest of the prologu enjoy!

Wurnings: Explicive language, Adult content

Authors note: I do not own any of the caracters from this story in any of the chapters J.K Rowling does.

Ginny and Malfoy stumbled out of the crowded Room of Requirment, grins on their faces as they giggled. The corridors were dark, it must have been after hours. Or perhaps she'd lost her sight? Either way, she didn't really care.

Malfoy had a firm grip on her hand, but she kept stumbling and falling. Everytime she would fall, she and Malfoy would share a laugh then begin furiously snogging. There was just something so thrilling about having her enemy shove his tongue into her mouth. Plus, it felt amazingly good, so who really cared anyway?

She and Malfoy stumbled through the halls, using the stone walls for support when they needed it. She wasn't really sure where they were going, all she knew was that, wherever it was, it better not be so damned hot.

Malfoy stopped abruptly, causing Ginny to bump into him and start giggling loudly. He turned around to her, placing his index finger against his lips. "Shhh!" Ginny giggled again, then clamped her hands to her mouth tightly. Malfoy felt around the wall for minute, feeling for something. He then took his wand out from his pocket and tapped something she couldn't see without a word. He turned an invisible door knob and a door shaped hole appeared in the wall out of nowhere.

"Wow!" Ginny couldn't help but exclaim.

"Shh!" Malfoy said again, leading her into the dark room. The hole in the wall filled itself somehow as Malfoy led her further into the room, both bumping into things that seemed to be randomly placed throughout the room. Malfoy stopped walking without warning, turning around and pulling Ginny into him. He pressed his lips against her's, his tongue hungrily snaking it's way into her mouth. She moaned as his tongue massaged her's, his hands caressing her rear and lower back. The room spun around her and Ginny lost her balance, stumbling in the dark. She laughed and tried to kiss him again, but she couldn't seem to keep her balance.

"Here," Malfoy said, lifting her up by her bottom so her legs were wrapped around his giggled again as he kissed her. He walked forward a little bit then set her down on something big and wooden. "Better?"

"Much." She told him, grabbing his face and kissing him again. Malfoy's hands were on her thighs, slowly moving upwards. She leaned her body into him more, feeling his erection poking at her thigh. She couldn't believe how good this all felt, and with Malfoy of all people!

Tired of just kissing, Ginny decided to get things going. She reached down between them, unbottoning Malfoy's pants. The button popped open with ease, but the zipper was stuck. She forgot all about kissing, instead giving the zipper her full attention. Getting frustrated, she yanked Malfoy's pants down, happy they were loose enough without a belt to do so.

"I like how you think." Malfoy whispered in his ear, his voice husky and deep. His hot breath against her skin gave her goosebumps. He reached down and easily undid her pants, sliding them off her long, pale legs. He ran his hands the length of them, her skin smooth and soft. His hands ran the length of her sides, pulling her tank top up with them and over her head.

"Merlin!" Malfoy breathed out when he saw Ginny wasn't wearing a bra. She blushed a deep red, feeling self conscious about her small chest. But as soon as Malfoy began kissing her again, the world spun and she forgot all about her small size. When he cupped a breast in his hand, kneading it roughly, Ginny moaned. She bit his bottom lip gently, causing him to suck in his breath and shudder. Liking the reaction, she kept biting his lip, a little harder each time. After a few times, Malfoy lost control. He yanked her lacy knickers down to the floor and tore off his boxers. Ginny spread her legs wide, loving the aggression.

"Don't be gentle." She told him as she positioned himself at her entrance.

"Oh I won't be." Malfoy replied, biting her ear lobe. He thrust in roughly to the hilt, causing Ginny to gasp in pleasure. He stayed still for a moment, getting used to how tight she was. When he continued thrusting into her, Ginny met him thrust for thrust, bucking her hips in time with his. Malfoy leaned into her, laying her down across whatever she'd been sitting on. He bit her shoulder hard, but she could feel no pain. All she could feel was the amazing pressure building up somewhere in her abdomen, waiting to explode.

Malfoy quickened his pace, pounding into her hard. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh rang through the dark room. The smell of sex and sweat was overwhelming, invading their nostrils and heightening their pleasure. Ginny couldn't remember a time she'd moaned so much in her life, this just felt so good. She dug her nails into Malfoy's back, trying to get him in deeper. Just a little more, she was so close.

Pressure built up inside Ginny, spreading from between her legs to her finger and toes. She moaned out loudly, causing Malfoy to pound into her harder, riding out her orgasm. Her muscles tightened around Malfoy's erection, the sensation proved to be too much for him. He tried to hold out, his normal policy being to hold off until he'd made a girl cum twice, but her juices had soaked him and her tightening muscles felt too good.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed as he shot his hot seed into her, their juices mixing together. He continued to pump into her until he'd gone completely soft. He then collapsed on top of her, breathing hard.

"That was..." Ginny trailed off.

"Amazing." Malfoy finished for her.

"Yeah, it was." She told him, pulling him up for one more kiss. She couldn't stop smiling. The night had turned out to be everything she'd wanted it to be and more. It had been absolutely perfect.

To Be Continued...

Authors note: Review tell me what you think...Oh and trust me I'm going to make you wait for the next part of the story!...YEA!


	4. Morning after Part 15

Title: Drunking mistake

Rate: M

Wurnings: Explicive language, Adult content

Authors note: I do not own any of the caracters from this story in any of the chapters J.K Rowling does.

**Chapter One**

Ginny awoke with a smile imprinted on her face and no explanation as to how it got there. Her mind was foggy from the night before as she tried to remember what she'd done. The last thing she could remember was talking with Malfoy and drinking a lot of firewhiskey. Her head throbbed and whatever hard surface she was laying on wasn't helping.

She slowly opened her eyes, squinting in the bright early morning light streaming through the windows. She looked down to find herself laying on a large teacher's desk, a blanket covering her naked form. Someone besides her rolled over in their sleep and she reluctantly looked over, causing her mouth to drop. Laying besides her was Malfoy, his usually gelled back hair covering his face. His pale, naked chest was just visible, the blanket covering his lowers, thank Merlin for that.

Images of the night before flooded her mind; drinking with Malfoy, grinding with him, and then finding an empty classroom. She nearly screamed out loud. It had to be a dream, any minute now she was going to wake up in her dormitory to someone shaking her awake to get dressed for lessons.

Ginny didn't know what to do. She wanted to jump off the desk, grab her clothes and run. She wanted to distance herself from the man lying beside her. Just as she was about to start gathering her clothes, Malfoy rolled over and open his eyes. The smile that had been on his face when he'd been sleeping disappeared and was replace with a sneer. He bolted upright, glaring daggers at Ginny.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He shouted angrily at her.

"What am _I_ doing here?" She repeated, her head throbbing harder. She felt as if she might throw up any moment. "What are you doing here?" Malfoy roughly pulled at the blanket, wrapping it around himself so Ginny was now stark naked. She let out a yell and grabbed for the blanket again, the last thing she wanted was for Malfoy to be ogling her.

"Well obviously I'm here because you slipped me something last night and raped me," He told her, if she'd known where her wand was, she would've hexed him right there. "Not that I can blame you though, I'm gorgeous and an amazing shag."

"You disgust me!" Ginny told him, one hundred percent serious.

"I must not disgust you that much." He said, smirking.

"You're a pig." Ginny jumped off the desk and grabbed for her clothes.

"And you're a tart."

"I'm the tart?" She asked, frantically putting on her knickers. "You're the one who somehow tricked me into bed with you." Malfoy let out a cold, forced laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself, Weasel," He said, watching her search for her top. "I can have anyone I want, so why would I have tricked you, of all people."

"How else did I wake up naked and next to you?" Malfoy smirked.

"I think that answer is obvious."

"I think I'm gonna vomit."

Authors note: Review, sorry its so short...I'm sure I'll post more soon, school just Xtremely busy and I just got over being sick...YEA!


	5. Morning after and the hang over

Title: Drunking mistake

Rate: M

Wurnings: Explicive language, Adult content

I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and giving ideas, I'm glad to say if you haven't already noticed. I deleted all the old chapters, YEA for me right. hope you like.

Authors note: I do not own any of the caracters from this story in any of the chapters J.K Rowling does.

"I think I'm gonna vomit."

"Oh just be happy you an amazing first like me and not someone like the completely virginal Potter." He told her, smirking deeper. If only she could have slapped that smirk right off his pointed face.

"For your information, you disgusting cockroach," Ginny said, pulling on her top and jeans at the same time. The faster she was dressed, the faster she could get out of there. "You weren't my first, thank Merlin for that!"

"You're a bloody whore, Weasley," His voice was as cold as ice. "Whatever would mommy and daddy do if they knew their little girl was going to parties and getting her brains shagged out?"

"You're one to talk," Ginny glared at Malfoy, now fully dressed. "I bet if your dad found out that you took advantage of me last night, he'd feed you to Voldemort's snake himself. I bet he'd love to know you're not the little Death Eater he dreamed of."

"Get the fuck out of here before I crucio you so bad you'll never walk again." Malfoy had pulled out his wand and was pointing it in Ginny's face. She didn't need him to tell her twice, she picked her wand up off the floor and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

It must've still been early because she corridors were completely deserted. Ginny managed to sneak all the way up to her dormitory unnoticed. She collapsed onto her bed and instantly fell asleep.

Ginny awoke an hour and a half later when the other girls in her dormitory got up for breakfast. She groaned, wanting nothing more then to lay back down and sleep off her hangover. Unfortunately, she had lessons in an hour, so she didn't have time to sleep. She waited until the room was quiet before she rose, she didn't want anyone questioning her about where she was the night before. When she was sure everyone was gone, she rose from her bed and dressed in her uniform and school robes. She redid her makeup carefully, wanting to create the illusion that she didn't feel like she was going to throw up at any minute. She then brushed her long red hair and grabbed her bookbag. Taking one last look in the mirror, she buttoned half the buttons on her Gryffindor robes and made her way down to breakfast.

Ginny took her seat beside Harry at the Gryffindor table, immediately reaching for the steaming pot of coffee and pouring herself a glass. From across the table she could see Dean Thomas talking to Seamus Finnigan. She wished Dean would have looked at her, she missed talking with him and since they'd broken up he'd barely even glanced at her.

"Good morning, Ginny." Hermione said with a smile on her face. Ginny really didn't understand how the girl could be so cheery in the morning, especially with all the studying she did all night.

"Morning." She replied, forcing a smile. She and Hermione had once been close, but since school had started, they hadn't really talked. Not that Ginny really minded much, the two were completely different, and there was only so much she could take of Hermione lecturing her about school and boys.

"So, where were you all last night, exactly?" Ron asked her. She hated the tone he was using, it was like he was their mum or something. Didn't he realize she was only a year younger then him?

"I bunked with Luna last night then came in around six, what's wrong with that?" Ginny replied, taking a deep sip of her coffee.

"'Mione and I stayed up waiting for you and you didn't come in," Ron began. "We had no clue where you were. Do you know how much trouble you can get in for being out past curfew?"

"Ron, give her a break," Harry defended Ginny. She couldn't help but blush, he just had that effect on her after all these years. "We've broken curfew tons of times before."

"That was different," Ron argued. "We never stayed out all night doing Merlin knows what with Merlin knows who."

"You say that like I was out on the streets all night."

"Well how am I supposed to know where you are all night?" He asked her, making her head pound. Couldn't he just leave her alone for once?

"Will you just drop it?" Ginny said. She couldn't take any more of the third degree. "It's early and I'm tired and you acting like mum isn't helping." Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione interupted him.

"Hey, don't you guys have a Quidditch practice tonight?" Ginny gave the brunette a smile. She knew she was just changing the subject to distract Ron, Hermione hated Quidditch. Maybe she wasn't that bad afterall.

"Yeah we do," Harry said, excitement in his voice. If there was one thing he was passionate about, (other then defeating Voldemort), it was Quidditch. "This Saturday's our first game against Hufflepuff." That was all it took. Ron forgot completely about Ginny as he and Harry became immersed in talking about the up comming game. Ginny just sat back, listening to their talk and sipping her coffee while Hermione pulled out a book and began to read. Thank Merlin for Quidditch!

Lessons that day were dreadful. Normally, Ginny was pretty quick in all her classes, but today she was totally off. In Transfiguration, she was supposed to be turning her eyebrows brown, but instead they grew out into a unibrow, causing the whole class to laugh. In DADA she could barely concentrate on her text, and instead ended up drawing a doodle of Malfoy getting his hair shaved off in her book. In Potions she dropped a vial, smashing it on the stone floor. Snape had deducted twenty points from Gryffindor for it, which was, in her opinion, completely unnessesary. By the end of the day, all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and sleep.

She decided to skip dinner altogether and get in an early night. She knew Ron would give her hell for it, but she didn't care. She was exhausted, she deserved a little rest. Ron would get over it.

Authors note: Review,YEA!


	6. The Week after and detention

Title: Drunking mistake

Rate: M

Wurnings: Explicive language, Adult content

Alright, I'd like to say that I writing a lot. noticed that I'm posting a new chapter, I'm going to take my time posting the next one though so you will have to hold on to this chapter in your mind. Let the Torture begin :)

Authors note: I do not own any of the caracters from this story in any of the chapters J.K Rowling does.

*****

It was weeks later and Ginny had completely forgotten about Halloween. Gryffindor was undefeated in Quidditch, having beaten both Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Her spirits were high despite her constant bad mood. She was sitting in Potions answering questions on a new potion they were supposed to brew the next day. The potion was a difficult one and she was finding the questions rather hard to answer.

A Slytherin boy who's name she didn't know was sitting a few seat away. The boy kept making weird faces and staring at her, which was driving her insane. She hated how arrogant they all were, like being put in the most violent house in Hogwarts was something to brag about. She was trying to ignore him, but it was hard when he kept pointing at her and laughing with his friends. When he balled up a piece of parchment and threw it at her, she'd had enough.

"Will you just sod off you disgusting little-" She shouted, pointing her wand in the git's face. Snape grabbed her wand arm, turning her to face him.

"I believe, Miss Weasley, that that little outburst earns you a detention. See me after class." With a sneer he returned to his seat at his desk, keeping an eye on Ginny. The Slytherins all snickered as her face burned red. Just great, and she thought she was in a foul mood before.

After class Ginny waited for everyone to leave before she approached Snape's desk. She stood infront of him for a few minutes as he marked some homework, completely ignoring her. She began to grow impatient and cleared her throat loudly to get his attention.

"I will deal with you when I'm good and ready, Miss Weasley." He said coldly, not even looking up form his papers. Ginny tapped her foot, eager to get the detention over with. She wanted to go back to her dormitory and sleep, she was so tired.

Snape looked up from his papers and sneered at Ginny. She had no clue what she'd done to make him hate her so much, but then again, he seemed to hate anyone who wasn't in Slytherin.

"I have a special task for you, Miss Weasley," He said, rising and reaching into one of the locked drawers in his desk. He pulled a toothbrush out and handed it to Ginny. "I want you to scrub the cauldrons, without magic. I expect you do to a good job. I want them to shine, understand?" Ginny nodded her head and without a word got to work.

The cauldrons were disgusting. They looked like they hadn't been cleaned in years, residue from years worth of potion making caked to the bottom and sides. The smell made Ginny gag, and more then once she had to swallow the bile that rose in her throat.

Cleaning the cauldrons would have normally taken less then five minutes with magic, so Ginny had no idea how the muggles survived. She'd been at it for half an hour and she'd only finished two cauldrons. She was currently recleaning one which she'd vommited in when the scent had reached her nostrils. She heard someone walk into the dungeon, but she didn't look up. She didn't have time to worry about whoever would visit Snape, she was famish and exhausted, all she wanted to do was get this over with and go to bed, forget about dinner.

"Weasley!" Snape shouted, causing Ginny to look over fast, hurting her neck. She saw Malfoy standing beside the Potion's master, an arrogant smirk on his face. "I have business to attend to. Mr Malfoy here will supervise you until you're finished. I expect to hear a good report from him after or I will have to take it up with your head of house. Remember, I want those cauldrons to shine." With a billow of his cape, he left the two students alone. Malfoy just stood there, smirking at Ginny.

"So tell me, why do _you_ havta watch me?" She asked rudely, rising from her kneeling position. She hadn't seen much of Malfoy since the morning after Halloween, she'd been beginning to think she'd never have to be alone with him again.

"Because, Weasley," He said, managing to smirk and sneer at the same time. "I'm the best, not to mention I'm a prefect."

"More like you're a teacher's pet." Ginny remarked, glaring at the blonde.

"You best learn to respect your superiors." Malfoy told her.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time I see one." She smiled as Malfoy's pale face turned scarlet.

"Get back to work, Weasley, before I do something I most definitely will not regret."

"I'd like to see you try." She replied as she continued scrubbing. She didn't doubt that Malfoy was all talk, but she was dreaming of finishing up before the sun set, and exchanging insults with Malfoy wasn't helping to accomplish that.

After another 45 minutes of scrubbing and gagging, Ginny finally finished. She threw the toothbrush into a clean cauldron and stood, grabbing her bookbag.

"Where do you think you're going?" Malfoy asked her as she made her way to the door. She spun around and glared at the blonde.

"I'm leaving, have fun waiting for Snape you disgusting Death Eater." She slammed the door loudly behind her, blocking the spell that had been directed at the back of her head.

Ginny went straight to the Great Hall to catch the last few minutes of dinner. She was starved, even though she'd had two helpings at lunch. She slid into her seat between Harry and Neville, piling her plate with food.

"Where have you been, Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Dinner's nearly over."

"Stupid git Snape gave me detention." Ginny told her, shoveling food into her mouth and feeling a lot like Ron.

"What did you do?" Ron asked. "You never get detention."

"Yelled at some Slytherin who threw something at me."

"If you're having a problem with other students you should've came to me, or told a professor." Hermione said in her know-it-all tone.

"Well I thought yelling at him was a better solution." She replied.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron questioned her through a mouthful of potatoes.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing." He said, giving her a look.

"Well it is nothing so drop it." Ron was really starting to annoy her.

"You didn't have to be so rude about it." Ron said in a low voice. Ginny glared at him, then took one last bite of her food and stood.

"I don't have to take your questioning anymore, enjoy your dinner." She then stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving her friends in shock.

"Should one of us?-" Harry began.

"I'll go." Hermione answered before he could finish. She grabbed her bookbag and hurried out of the hall after Ginny.

Ginny knew Hermione was following her. She could hear her hurrying behind her and shouting her name. She refused to turn around, the whole lot of them were getting on her nerves. She hated how they treated her like a child. She was sixteen, and soon she'd be seventeen, a legal adult. When were they going to realize that?

When Ginny came to the portrait of the fat lady, she quickly gave the password and ran inside the dormitory, slamming the portrait behind her. She was furious and didn't even really know why, all she knew was that Ron was being a total git lately. Sometimes she really wished she'd been an only child.

Hermione came in through the portrait just as Ginny was beginning to climb the stairs to the girl's dormitories, frantically chasing after her.

"Ginny, wait." Hermione called, rushing to the stairs.

"Leave me alone!" Ginny shouted down to her. She felt light headed and dizzy from being so angry, her brain was no longer making any sense. She stopped suddenly, nearly causing Hermione to bump right into her. The last thing she remembered was Hermione's high pitched voice calling her name before everything went black...

To Be Continued...

Authors note: Review,YEA!


	7. Chapter Two ReWritten

Title: Drunking mistake

Rate: M

Wurnings: Explicive language, Adult content

Alright, I'm changing a lot. Here read this and see how you like it, if not I'll trash it but if you do like it I'll keep editing it. You might want to re-read the prologue and chapter one before reading this chapter, for those who forgot what happened.

Authors note: I do not own any of the caracters from this story in any of the chapters J.K Rowling does.

**Chapter Two**

When Ginny came to, she wasn't really sure where she was. Her eyes were still closed tight and she could smell antiseptic and an odd type of perfume. She laid perfectly still as she listened to the hushed voices of the people in the room.

"What seems to be the problem, Poppy?" The voice of Professor McGonagall asked the matron in a worried voice.

"Just a simple case of malnutrician and exhaustion, nothing to worry about." Madame Pomfrey replied. Ginny heard McGonagall let out a sigh of relief.

"It's really no wonder in times like these, what with more and more Death Eater sightings everyday, and lessons and NEWTs on top of all that."

"All the girl needs is a little rest, she should be good as new in no time." Pomfrey told her in her cheery voice. Ginny heard the clicking of heels and a door close, signalling that McGonagall had left. She heard someone approached what she assumed to be her bed, pulling back the curtains. Ginny squinted in the sudden light, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Oh good, you're awake." Pomfrey said with a smile, not sounding the least bit surprised. Ginny opened her eyes to find herself in the hospital wing in one of it's many beds. Her mind was fuzzy and her head was pounding, but other then that she seemed to be in one piece.

"You gave your brother and his friends a right scare," Pomfrey told her as she busied herself with a vial, pouring a thick purple liquid into a goblet. "They only left about an hour or so ago, stood by your side for quite some time." Ginny listened to her talk silently, not quite sure why she was there. All she could remember was running up the stairs before everything became blurred and then black.

"Would you mind telling me what happened, exactly?" Ginny asked, eying the goblet Pomfrey was holding. The purple liquid inside was giving off a strong scent of lilacs, making her head swim.

"You fainted on the stairs in your dormitory," Pomfrey said, handing her the goblet. "Lucky Miss Granger was there to catch you or it might have been more serious." Ginny stared at the purple liquid, trying to breathe through her mouth.

"What's this?" Ginny asked her, wrinkling her nose at the smell.

"Oh, just a little of this, a little of that. Drink up now, sweetie." Reluctantly, Ginny downed the concotion in one big gulp, grimacing at the strong, flowery taste. She could feel the warmth from whatever she'd just drank slowly make it's way down her throat until finally settling in her stomache.

"Now what?"

"Now we wait." Pomfrey told her simply. Ginny expected her to go busy herself again, but instead she stayed where she was, watching her. After a few minutes, Ginny began to feel a warm, tingling sensation in her hand. She flexed it, thinking it was just going to sleep, but when she looked down her mouth dropped. Her hand was not only tingling and going numb, but it had turned a deep shade of violet. Pomfrey too looked down, gasping when she saw.

"What the bloody hell?!?" Ginny shouted, nearly jumping out of the bed. "What on earth did you make me drink?" Pomfrey looked at her with a sad expression on her face, taking her hands in her's.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," She said in a calm, sweet voice. "What are we going to do with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked her, confused. "And what the hell did I just take?"

Pomfrey moved so she was sitting beside her on the bed, still holding her hands. Ginny couldn't remember Pomfrey ever being so motherly before. "Ginny, what you just drank was a Pregnancy Detection Potion. After you drink it, your right hand will either turn blue, indicating you are not pregnant, or violet indicating you are pregnant. Dear, your hand turned violet." Ginny's jax dropped. Her, _pregnant_? There was no way.

"That can't be true." Ginny said simply, refusing to believe it.

"Ginny, this potion is one hundred percent accurate. It is true."

"There must be some kind of mistake," She argued. "I just finished my period the other day."

Pomfrey gave her a knowing smile. "By any chance was it light and only lasted a few days?"

"Well, I'm not usually even that regular," Ginny told her. "Sometimes I don't get one for months."

"There's also the fainting." Pomfrey reminded her.

"What would that have to do with being pregnant?" Ginny asked, trying to process everything the older woman was saying.

"Well, in rare cases fainting occurs in the early stages of the first trimester due to compression of the arteries in your legs. Things like climbing up stairs or standing up too quickly can cause light headedness and even fainting." Pomfrey said, sounding like she'd memorized a medical book.

"But I haven't gotten any other signs of being pregnant like the morning sickness."

"Not everyone gets morning sickness right away, some women don't even get it at all," Pomfrey told her. "There's many other symptoms which you may have overlooked."

"Such as?" Ginny challenged her, determined to disprove the potion. There was just no way that she could be pregnant, especially not at sixteen.

"Well, let's see," Pomfrey answered, thinking hard. "There's feeling bloated, weight gain, breast tenderness, fatigue, frequent urination, food cravings, aversions to foods, sensitivity to certain smells, nausea, heartburn, constipation, mood swings, irritability, higher body temperature and lower back pain. And might I add, from what your brother and his friends told me when they brought you in, you have had quite a few symptoms which you may not have even noticed."

Ginny just stared, not really knowing what to say. Everything was starting to click, her sudden bursts of anger, how she always felt hot, even in the dungeons and how she could barely even look at chicken, even though it had always been one of her favourite foods. _It all fit_.

"B-but it can't be," Ginny said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm only sixteen."

"Sometimes a baby can come at the worst of times," Pomfrey told her. "That's why it's always important to use a contraceptive charm before intercourse."

"I didn't even know there was such a thing." Ginny admitted.

"Yes, well you can blame that on the minister's refusal to add a sexual education class to the ciriculum," Pomfrey said, giving her hand a squeeze before standing. "But you and I have more important things to discuss right now."

After an hour long talk about prenatal care and an internal examintation to determine how far in Ginny was and what her due date would be, Pomfrey discharged her, also giving her a thick book all about the do's and don'ts of prenatal care.

"One more thing before you go," The older woman said as Ginny made to leave. "Do you have an idea of who the father may be?" Ginny thought for a moment, keeping in mind that Pomfrey had told her she was about two or three weeks along.

"Don't worry," Ginny told her, having a new found respect for the matron. "I know who it could be."

"Well that's good," Pomfrey replied with a grin. "Remember, I have an appointment for you for a week from Friday right after lessons."

"Thanks for all your help, goodbye." Ginny flashed the woman a forced smile before grabbed her new book and heading off to her dormitory for some much needed sleep, thankful she had been excused from the next day's classes.

When Ginny returned to the Gryffindor common room, she was thankful no one was awake. She quietly krept up the stairs to her dormitory, still trying to process everything Pomfrey had told her.

Was she really going to have a baby? It all seemed so surreal, afterall she was only sixteen. And what about the father? There were only two possibilities according to the date of conception Pomfrey had calculated. But how was she going to do this? She knew she wasn't ready for a child, she was still enjoying being a teenager. And what about school? Pomfrey had promised her that no one but the teachers were to know. Apparently Ginny wasn't the first pregnant teen at Hogwarts.

There were so many questions floating in her mind as she shoved her new book beneath her mattress. As she began to undress, she couldn't help but study her stomach. It was still so flat, it was hard to believe something was growing just inside. She gently poked her abdomen, trying to detect a baby. She frowned when she was unable to locate anything unusual.

"You're pregnant aren't you" A cold voice came from behind her, Ginny gasped and spun around. There on her bed in her dormitory was Draco malfoy the last person she wanted to see, but something seemed odd about him. His voice might have sounded cold but his eyes showed something odd that Ginny couldn't make out, that's when Ginny realized that his hair wasn't gelled back as it normally was. But another thought intruded her thoughts.

"Wait how did you get in the dormitory" Ginny asked puzzled on how Draco even got into the common room, Ginny saw that glint of something in his gray eyes reappear and then vanish again.

"I followed you" Malfoy stated plainly "I heard you had fainted and put two and two together" Draco said standing from her bed as his eyes met hers, Ginny then realized what the hidden thing in Mafloy's eyes were.

"Concern" Ginny whispered under her breath as she looked straight into her enemy's eyes, then she saw something else but what was it.

"Ginny" Draco said sighing as he walked closer to her "My father kicked me out" Malfoy continued as the words registered in Ginny's mind, but why was he telling her this. He hated her, then she realized what the secrete glint in his eye was. It was hurt, but that didn't answer her question of why he was here telling her this in the first place.

"Your probably wondering why I'm telling you this aren't you" the blond haired boy in front of her said, her head began spinning as he stared into her eyes with his gray ones as if he was peering into her very soul. "Ginevra" Malfoy said timidly.

Wait what was that, what happened to the ignorant foul lonesome little cockroach that she knew her entire life and then she realized. She hardly knew this blond haired boy, all her opinions of him came from her brothers or Harry.

"Ginevra" repeated Malfoy this time directly in front of her, Ginny just stood there frozen not sure what to say. Then Draco bent over and whispered into her ear "You were right", without thinking about it Ginny Weasley Kissed Draco Malfoy.

Authors note: Review,YEA!


	8. Did it really happen? & Hey Colin

Title: Drunking mistake

Rate: M

Wurnings: Explicive language, Adult content

You guys liked it so I'll keep changing. Kinda like the slapchop, I'll change it a chapter at a time XD.

Authors note: I do not own any of the caracters from this story in any of the chapters J.K Rowling does.

*****

Ginny awoke the next day to an empty dormitory. The late morning light was shining through the open window, making the scarlet theme more vibrant. Ginny shot up from her bed and looked around, Malfoy wasn't anywhere in site. Was he even here last night or was it a dream Ginny asked herself still looking around for any sign that the blond haired boy had been in the dormitory the past night.

So many things were running through her mind. Like what she was going to tell her parents. She knew they'd be disappointed in her, hell they'd probably be furious. She could see it now, her parents shouting at her about how irresponsible she was for being so stupid. She wouldn't be surprised if they'd disown her for getting pregnant. She was seriously considering hiding the whole pregnancy completely. Pomfrey had agreed to help her conceal her stomach which would soon be very visibly pregnant.

That was definitely another thing she was worried about. She highly doubted she could confide in any of her friends, none of them had ever even had a pregnancy scare, how would they ever understand? Everyone still treated her as a little girl, being a pregnant teen was not something they would ever expect from her. Then there was also the problem of telling the father.

It wasn't like she just couldn't tell him. He had to know, he had helped create the life growing inside her. The only problem was, she was exactly who the father could be. Before Halloween, she'd broken up with Dean Thomas for good. The night Dean had broken it off with her, she'd been so upset that she was thinking clearly. A friend had consoled her, but she'd taken it the wrong way and they'd ended up sleeping together. Both had admitted afterwards that it had been a mistake, promising not to mention it again. Unfortunately, telling him he may be a father in a few months would definitely mean she'd have to bring it up. She couldn't keep something this big from him, that would be far too cruel.

This brought her back to her current problem, if Malfoy was really in the dormitory the other night then she didn't have to tell him. That is if it wasn't a dream, Ginny could only hope that there was some proof that he was there the night before.

All this thinking was giving Ginny a headache. She didn't want to think about pregnancies and fathers. She was sixteen, she was supposed to be thinking of boys and parties and how she could cram in a bit of studying while suffering from a hangover. She wanted to push being pregnant into the back of her mind, but she couldn't. There was no escaping it, she was going to have a baby whether she liked it or not. She had to accept it, but that didn't mean she really had to act all that different. As long as she could cover up the baby bump, no one needed to know.

Deciding she needed more time to think about everything, Ginny got up and went down into the common room, taking her new book with her. She picked out the comfiest chair facing the fire and curled up with her book. As long as she was going to be pregnant, she might as well learn how to take care of herself. And what better way to spend her free day then reading? Joy...

Harry was just walking out of the library when he heard someone calling his name. He turned around to find Colin Creevey rushing towards him, a camera hanging from around his neck.

"Hi Colin." Harry greeted the younger boy half heartedly. He hadn't been very fond of the younger Gryffindor since he first came to Hogwarts when Harry was a second year. His favorite hobby had been to follow Harry around like a puppy, taking his picture every chance he got. Luckily Colin had given up on being Harry's personal paparazzi, but he was still a little too obsessed for his liking.

"How's Ginny doing?" Colin asked when he'd finally caught up with him. Somehow news of Ginny passing out and being sent to the infirmary the night before had gotten around the school.

"She's fine, I think," Harry told him. "I haven't really seen her to know for sure." Actually, Harry had been worrying about his old friend all day. She hadn't attended any of her lessons and she'd been absent from both breakfast and lunch. No one had seen or heard from her since the night before, so he'd been on his way to Gryffindor Tower to see if she was there before dinner started.

"I hope she's okay," Colin said, more to himself then Harry as he turned to leave. "She really hasn't been the same since Halloween..."

"Wait, what?" Harry asked, grabbing Colin and turning him back around. "What do you mean she hasn't been the same?"

"Well, I thought you would've noticed, but lately she's been kind of moody. It's a bit scary actually." Colin admitted, looking upset. It was pretty well known around the school that Colin had had a huge crush on Ginny since their third year.

"Were you there at Halloween?" He didn't know why, but for some reason he was very interested in finding out what had happened that night. Ginny was one of his oldest and closest friends who he cared very deeply for. If something happened to her then he had a right to know.

"Yeah, I was actually the only sobre person there all night." Colin told him, seeming a bit surprised that he hadn't known. Alarms went off in Harry's head at the thought of Ginny drinking. He'd seen her drink once before and he knew from experience that she got carried away.

"How about we go sit somewhere and you can tell me what happened that night?" Harry suggested, wanting to know as much as he could. There was no question that Ginny had been acting strange for the past few weeks, it was only right for him to know why.

"Sure!" Colin answered excitedly. "Do you think I could get a few pictures, too?"

Authors note: Review,YEA!


End file.
